Son of Order
by MR.Self-Insert
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus they released Order the primordial of energy and balance. Not a Chaos story. Find out what happens to camp half blood when his children come in. On hiatus till I read BoO
1. Prologue, and my rescue

1 year after Blood Of Olympus

Percy`s POV

I woke up to a power in my room that was greater than any of the gods. So I grab and uncap riptide and get ready for a fight but what I see is a man holding some note cards. The cards said the following:

Hello Perseus Jackson,

I am at the primordial of energy and balance, Order, the last child of Chaos. Since my father went into his slumber I have been captured and held hostage by my eldest sister Night. I don't want to say her name just in case she can find me. The reason I have these cards is because I can not speak your language. I had a mortal woman help me and she was very nice. But any ways I came here to thank you for setting me free from my sisters mansion in the Pit. As a thank you I will grant you one wish of anything in my power and it will be done. But you will have to write it on the back of one of these note cards and it will automatically be translated into the language of the primordials. So what will it be.

As I was thinking on what my wish could be I stopped for a second and reread the part where he met a mortal woman who helped him. So this is what I put on the card.

That if you ever have Demi-primordials that they will be sent to either camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter for training and they will be claimed by you.

He just starts chuckling and nods his head and hands me another card that says,

It is done.

The next I know he is gone just like that. And I go back to sleep.

19 years later

Mark`s POV

Well just sitting here at my schools open house and watching all the people walk by. I begin walking towards the cafeteria when a dog walks in and it is jet black with eyes that look like flaming hot coals. I do a double take and notice no one else is noticing this so i ask my mom if she notices the dog like I do and she just shakes her head and says the dog is just a black lab, but i don't believe it for one second as I begin to move along the dog starts running at me.

Normally I love dogs of all kinds and I am reaching to pet it, when it jumps at me and knocks me onto my back. Great just what I need. My mom now notices the dog and comes running to my help and pushes the dog off of me and pulls me up. Then the dog starts growing first into the size of a great Dane then the size of a smart car next into the size of the family mini van.

Well I have always known that I was different than the other people when my cloak that I always picture myself wearing appears on me with my sword, two daggers, my scythe, and the belt of throwing knives that i keep lined into my cloak. So when the dog came charging at me again I took out my daggers and tried to impale it in the face but of course it jumped over me and tried to hit a kid that had raven black hair and a sea tan and is 6ft tall. Just when I think the dog is going to kill him, he takes out a ballpoint pen. I am just sitting there thinking that this kid is going to write on it when he removes the cap and the pen turns into a 3 foot long sword and begins battling the beast. Just then a smaller kid walks in with some pizza in his hands and notices the other kid fighting the dog.

The next thing i know is the second kid has a blow dart gun and I think where did he get that. Well then I notice the pizza on the floor and i think what a waste. Then I turn and notice the giant dog has four darts in its side while the two had scratches all along their bodies and the second kid was K.O. The dog was on top of the second kid and was about to chew out his throat. Thats when I grabbed a throwing knife and threw into the dogs side then the dog dissolved into sand. When i noticed the kid knocked out was up and something was in is mouth.

When I got up to them and ask if they are ok they say yes. I say, "I am Mark, and you are?" the first one says," I am Percy and this is Malachi."

"Where is Grover?" asks Percy. "Here I am. Sorry Juniper was asking some teachers what kind of education they got here." " Man you guys need to stop worrying about Oak. He will be fine."

" I know but Juniper worries too much. Remember when she worried about me in the Labyrinth?"

" Can we get back on topic here."

"Yes sorry ADHD I can get off track sometimes. So it seems you are not a normal person but a demi-god. But we don't know who your parent is." Percy said.

"My parents are Renee and Anthony Buonanno. I live with my Mom and my Dad live in Massachusetts." I say

"The man you thought was your father was probably a mortal that your mom used to cover your sent, so that monsters won't attack you like that Hellhound."

Wait a Demi-gods, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

" Hold on there are no gods there is only God. The one who made the universe with just his voice."

"No there are the Greek gods and they still effect the world today. I wish Annabeth were here she would be better at this."

"Ok so what do I do since I am a Demi-god."

"You come with us so we can teach you how to survive the mortal world."

A/N: So what do you think I will use your OCs for this story. There might be a quest I don't really know but this is mostly camp life

Last Time

" Hold on there are no gods there is only God. The one who made the universe with just his voice."

"No there are the Greek gods and they still effect the world today. I wish Annabeth were here she would be better at this."

"Ok so what do I do since I am a Demi-god."

"You come with us so we can teach you how to survive the mortal world."


	2. Day one, Claiming, and Learning My Power

CH.2

A/N here we go chapter 2 last time i didn't do the disclaimer but I don't care so. I don't own anything but the OCs, Order and the plot.

Last Time

" Hold on there are no gods there is only God. The one who made the universe with just his voice."

"No there are the Greek gods and they still effect the world today. I wish Annabeth were here she would be better at this."

"Ok so what do I do since I am a Demi-god."

"You come with us so we can teach you how to survive the mortal world."

Percy pov

As we are running out of the school just in case there are more Hellhounds around we don't want to be caught off guard and have to fight our way out. So Grover, Juniper, Oak, Mark, Malachi, and I are running into the woods behind the school to get to Mrs. O`Leary.

When we get there Mark turns back to the school to get away from her. When I grab him and try to tell him that she is my dog and won't hurt him.

He tries to go up and pet her but she just snarls at him and turns away. I think what is wrong with her right now. "Mrs. O`Leary be nice to him." She just started growling at him. She never growls at anybody. As we hope aboard Grover, Juniper, and Oak stay behind so they can give us a cover story.

"What about my mom?" Mark asks. Crap I completely forgot about her. "Grover bend the Mist around her so she think he is going to a Private school in New York," I tell him.

"To Camp Half-Blood Mrs. O`Leary."

Mark starts screaming as we start running towards the closest shadow. As soon as we hit and submerge into the shadow I start screaming as I feel the rush of being in the shadow.

We come out of the shadow of Thalia`s Tree and start running along to the Big House so we can have him talk to Chiron about what he is and the world that he is apart of.

When we get to the big house I find Mr. D sitting there playing pinochle with Chiron, In wheelchair form. We dismount Mrs. O`Leary and Chiron sees us so he comes over to greet us.

"Welcome back Percy and Malachi. I see you have a new camper with you. And what would your name be?"

"I am Mark Buonanno." He says. As Chiron stood up and moved forward

Mark`s PoV

When I told Chiron my name he stood out of his wheelchair and boy did I jumped. I didn't expect him to stand up and be a white stallion from the waist down.

"Um sir, are you the Chiron. Trainer of Heracles, Achilles, and Perseus." I ask.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Then why are you still alive shouldn't you have died millennia ago" I ask.

"Yes but the gods granted my wish so I could continue to train heroes for as long as I am needed. On that note Percy show Mark around lets see if he will be claimed by the campfire at the end of the day." Chiron said.

Time skip (A/N I don't want to go through the tour for Camp Half-Blood if you want to know it read the lightning thief)

As we got to the end of the tour Percy said it was dinner time so we stopped and started walking towards the dinning pavilion. Once we got there I grabbed some food and was about to sit down and eat when Percy nudged me to sacrifice some of my food to the gods.

I just shrugged and went with it. Once I finished a man materialized out of thin air and came up to me. I could feel his power rolling off him in waves as he came closer. I started to get scared and I started to run away from him until I hit a barrier that had me trapped.

When I turned around the man was a step away and all he did was kneel down and hug me. I was in complete shock at this. One, I didn't even know him, Two, the hug felt as if he was hugging his son.

After he finished hugging me he stood up and spoke "I am Order, the last son of Chaos, primordial of energy and balance, and this is my first and only son and I love him dearly."

Chiron spit the food that was in his mouth as soon as he heard my father say those words. But all I could think was "What in the world is going on here."

Chiron`s POV

I was standing at the head table when I saw our new camper Mark walk up to the fire to sacrifice some food. When he started running the other way. All I could think What is he doing.

When he ran to the entrance he hit a barrier and I was just about to run up to him when I saw a man just materialize in front of him, giving him a fatherly hug.

Then I heard this "I am Order, the last son of Chaos, primordial of energy and balance, and this is my first and only son and I love him dearly." The man said.

I spit the food that I had in my mouth and started to stutter " All… h-hail M-Mark… The first son of Order… the Primordial… of Energy… and… Balance"

Then Order said this, "If something happens to my son I will make sure that all the balance for you Olympians goes out the door."

Line Break

Mark`s POV

Well my night at the camp fire was well crappy. One, my father scared the crap out of every one so no one came near me for the rest of the night, two, I couldn't fall asleep with all the energy that there was.

(A/N I have the ability to see mold, absorb, and move energy but I gained little balance.)

So when I was finally fell asleep I was woken up by a boy staring at me and I got scared because I wasn't used to someone staring at me while I slept so I teleported him into the Ares cabin.

When came running back in all I could hear were a few curse being shouted at him for waking them, and then a few spears flew into the cabin.

By then I was up and dressed with the Camp`s orange T-shirt on and a pair of shorts. I asked what we got today and the cabin leader said "Sword practice with Athena and Ares."

"Wait what about breakfast?" I asked. "We tried to wake you but all you did was say ' Go away Michael, I am too tired to get up.'" Oh well seems like I thought he was my brother trying to wake me up on a weekend.

Well as we got to the sword arena Percy was standing their with a women with blonde hair, athletic build, and a nice tan. Then I look around the arena and saw a kid no older than 8 with a sword whacking at one of the dummies.

When we finally got in line along with the Ares and Athena cabins Percy asked "Why both the Ares cabin and the Hermes cabin are late"

All of the Hermes kids eyes were on me as the cabin leader stepped up and said "Sorry Perce we had some trouble waking up Mark, so he some how teleported one of my brother into the Ares cabin, and they chased him back into our cabin throwing spears and shouting curse at him for thinking he snuck in."

Most of the Hermes kid just started snickering and the Ares cabin just glared at me.

Percy`s POV

Well that was a new excuse to why they are late. "So to kick thing off we are going to be doing some sparring so everybody grab a partner and start sparring." I said.

Five minutes after everyone grabbed a partner I took a look around to help correct some of the younger and newer campers with their stances. When my eyes landed on Mark laying not the bleachers sleeping. I walked up to him and when I got there all I wanted to ask him was 'Did you get a good night sleep last night?' But all I got to say was "Mark di…"

When the next thing I know I am on the deck of the big house on the table in front of Mr. D. When he noticed me he shouted "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS ARE YOU DOING PETER JOHNSON. YOU RUINED MY MAGAZINES BY SPILLING MY DIET COKE ON THEM."

I was trying to figure out how I ended up on the table of the porch table of the big house when I was at the practice arena trying to wake up Mark. I raced back to the arena to find Mark rubbing his eyes and yawning at Annabeth as she tried to ask him where I went. But to my surprise all he did was shake his head.

"I am right here wise girl." I said as I walked up the bleachers to her and Mark. But as soon as I got there Mark asked me " Where did you go all I remember is you trying to wake me up and the next i knew you were gone."

"I was at the big house on the porch table. When Mr. D realized that I was there he flipped out and yelled at me for being on the table, and ruining his magazines. So I ran back here as fast as I could to get away from him."

Well by the look on his face he doesn't believe me. " Alright since you are awake why aren't you training with the rest of your cabin?" I ask him.


	3. Powers and Morphing

CH 3

A/N sorry if i had started going back over the thing i had already typed up i was tired when i wrote this and so i wasn't completely aware of what i was typing so sorry about it. Disclaimer Screw the rules i have money and the plot and the ocs and I wanted to update so I say Screw it and lets go.

Last Time

"I am right here wise girl." I said as I walked up the bleachers to her and Mark. But as soon as I got there Mark asked me " Where did you go all I remember is you trying to wake me up and the next i knew you were gone."

"I was at the big house on the porch table. When Mr. D realized that I was there he flipped out and yelled at me for being on the table, and ruining his magazines. So I ran back here as fast as I could to get away from him."

Well by the look on his face he doesn't believe me. " Alright since you are awake why aren't you training with the rest of your cabin?" I ask him.

Now

Mark`s POV

When Percy told me to go train with my cabin I got up too quick and got light headed and stumbled where Percy caught me and sat me down. "You ok Mark, because if not you can sit out and relax." Annabeth asks. "Yeah I am okay just got a little light head."

When i got down to the arena and got paired up with Noah, a 15 year old who looks like he just a bloody cow and a horse. I have to get a weapon but when I go looking for one I can't find any that I like so I form my sword that is silver blade, the hilt has mixed colors Black and gray where on the butt of the hilt is a etch of a Yin-Yang. So when I hold up my blade Noah looks at me like I am insane and asks " Where the heck is your weapon, or are you just going to block with your bare hands."

I ask him if he doesn't see my sword and he shakes his head. I go up to him and hit his sword to his surprise there was a clang and a few sparks. At this everyone stops and takes a look at what is going on and has a shocked face at what just happened. So I ask Noah " Do you want to fight or are you just going to stand there and catch some flies." At this he charges at me and swings at me sword arm and I parry. When I parry I add some power to it to make him stumble on his swing. After I go and try to hit him in the back with the flat part of my blade, but he turns around quick for some one his size and blocks me swing and pushes me backwards and I stumble this time.

We continue like this for a few minutes but my vision begins to get blurry and I pass out from exhaustion (No sleep last night).

Percy`s POV

As I just got finish helping John and Matthew with their stances and swing I look over at Mark and Noah to find them going pretty good till Mark passes out. I race over to him to check to see if he is ok, but when I do I run into a barrier that block me off from him. I take a look at him and wander what is going on till I take a look at his chest where a weird symbol is glowing on him. I tell on of the Hermes kids to get Lou Ellen and Chiron to come here because I believe this is magic.

It takes fifteen minutes for her to get here with Chiron where Lou automatically goes and checks on Mark, but Chiron asks me what happened. After I finish explaining to him what I saw he just scratches his beard and has a look of curiosity on his face. Lou come over to us to tell us it is definitely mage but none he has ever seen before.

Half Hour Later

Mark finally wakes up and looks around curiously when he notices the seal on his chest and it vanishes. I head up to him and ask him what that was. Where he says " A few weeks before I came here I was working on my own seals for barriers and blocks and storage for energy, and the one you guys saw was my self defense barrier. It activates when I am knocked out or I pass out and I am in danger." After this Chiron takes moment to think this over and says, " Mark what other seals do you have on you."

Just then an eye appears on Marks forehead where we all jump at this and then takes off his shirt and we see about twenty different seals, on his arms there are about fifteen on both arms, and two on both hands. When we see this he points all the one he made and the ones he found on the internet. The ones on my hands are a custom seal that allows me to mold energy into visible objects. Just then Travis asks, " Show us."

At this Mark waves his hands and next thing I know he start to look like Connor except his eyes stay the same. Then Mark walks up to Travis and says, "Dude I just set up this cool prank in the Ares cabin that will cover them in glue and feathers to look like giant chickens." But when Mark says this he sounds just like Connor. We all stare at him shocked, but as soon as he finished the sentence he passes out again. This time we have some ambrosia and nectar ready for him when he wakes up.


	4. Backstory

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Ch 4/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"A/N Well last chapter was more of a filler for his abilities and skills. This chapter will be some info on Order. Sorry for it being so short I am just thinking of what to do for later Chapters./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Last Time/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"As I wake up for the third time today and just sit up when Annabeth hands me a lemon square and my face looks goes into a confused state. At seeing this someone says, " Its ambrosia it will heal you." I take the 'ambrosia' and take a bite out of it and it taste like a steak that I had with my family. Then Chiron hands me a cup of apple juice, and I drink it slowly and it is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Third Person/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Back Story Time/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now after Chaos created all Twelve Primordials he foresaw the trouble his children would make so he decided to make one more. Order his final child so Order was born to keep his older sibling in line./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"So when Chaos went into slumber, Order was chosen as the new leader of his sibling but some didn't like their fathers decision. So their eldest sister Nyx came up with a plan to lead Order into the mansion of Night./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now the people who were with her plan were of the following: Hemera, and Aether. Now the one that were against the plan where: Gaea, Uranus, Eros, Chronous and Ananke. The ones that were neutral were: Erebus, Hydros, Tartarus, and Pontus./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Since Nyx was the oldest she decided it was a good to go. So she lured Order into her Mansion and locked him away. Where Nyx had her kids and made her Husband watch his cell everyday for eons just making sure he doesn't escape./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But when Nemesis was born Order gave her part of his domain for balance so there was always someone that was keeping balance in the world./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now a description on Order. Because I just realized i never gave one of him/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Appearance: Short black hair with hazel eyes with the pupils pulsing with energy/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Domains: Balance and Energy/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Moods: He is always indifferent to thing but can get emotional at times towards his family./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Clothing: Order like his Father Chaos a lot so to be more like him he tried to wear black to look like the Void./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Fatal Flaw: Everything has to be balanced so at times or he will get upset/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Kid(s): His kids have the same type of eyes as him and his fatal flaw so at time they will seem autistic because everything needs to be balanced./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now for me/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Appearance: Dirty blonde hair got from my mom hazel eyes with pulsing pupils/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"moods same as his father at times but is still a kid in every way/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Fatal flaw is everything needs to be balanced I don't like unbalanced things./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Clothing likes black but my mother keeps in siting on wearing more colors than just black./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Powers: Can use energy as weapons and shields also for seals and disguises/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Well there is the update I hope you guys Enjoy and when my friend reads this tomorrow I am just saying I didn't have a mirror with me so suck it up and don't complain. Will go back and add more later when i can think of anything/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div 


	5. The hunt is coming the hunt is coming

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Ch 5/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Three months later /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Thalia`s POV/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Today we entered New York City and we are on our way to camp, Our lady Artemis got a request from father to check on a new camper that came a few months ago,/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"As I am packing up my tent Phoebe comes over and asks, " How much longer till we leave for the camp." She spits out the word camp with disgust as if it is the worst tasting thing in the world. "In a few minutes we just got to wait for M`lady." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Time skip (Half Blood Hill)/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"We finally made it to camp, and as we pass my tree I pet the dragon guarding the golden fleece. As we pass the barrier the magical horn sounds to let the campers know that we, the hunters are here. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"About ten seconds after we get to Camp Half Blood we are met with a swirl that produces a male that I don't recognize from my previous visit which means he is a new camper. I take a good look at him and he looks 5' 10" with dirty blonde hair/light brown hair and hazel eyes, but look like he is sixteen-seventeen. But that aint right since the gods are supposed to claim there kids by 13./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"About two minutes later I am greeted by my nephew Luke who is 13 years old and has raven black hair and grey eyes but has Percy`s tan. Luke stop and gives the new kid a high five along with a quick swap of cash, which I assume they made a bet to see how could get here the fastest./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Afterwards Luke runs up and gives me a hug while all the other hunters start to scowl at me for hugging my nephew. So I do the most mature thing and stick out my tongue and pull down my bottom eye lid./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The new kid starts laughing and so does Luke at my retaliation to the hunters. "Auntie Thalia you have to meet Mark." as Luke says this he points to the new camper and just gets nervous with all forty hunters staring at him. But when I blink he just disappears from view and we can't find him what so ever, even his sent is gone.(1)(2)/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"When Percy and Annabeth gets here they ask Luke if Mark came with him and he nods. " Yeah he was here but got nervous again and disappeared to gods know where. Also Mark won the bet because he cheated by teleporting here." Wait teleporting how can a half-blood teleport only gods can do that.(3)/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now that Annabeth sees me she walks up and gives me a hug while Perce just gives me a simple high five because of the hunters. After the greeting Percy turns around and says " Mark it is safe to come out now, I promise the hunter will not hurt you." As he said this I am think how can he promise something like that. But it did the trick and Mark reappeared right next to Percy./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Percy gives Mark a pat on the shoulder and say, " Thalia this is Mark son of Order, last child of Chaos, Primordial of energy and balance. And he is the only child of Order so he has threatened your father and the council if they were to kill him, he would make sure to make their balance crappier." But all I am think is if this kid is the son of a Primordial the how in the world is he even alive since father won't let some be alive just because he thinks they are a threat to his rule, even if its a demi-primordial./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"After Perce says this Marks eyes just start moving from hunter to hunter as if he is a cornered animal. When I realize he is socially shy.(4) "Now listen up Percy, Annabeth, and Luke I am going to put my stuff at my cabin and then we are going to catch up and have a fun time around camp."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Fifteen minutes earlier./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Marks POV/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Its been three months since I first came to camp and got some mail from my family down south. Now I found a way to sleep and that is at the cabin that looks like the moon at night because out of all the other cabins that one is the most peaceful to me. But as of now I am sitting on the dock talking with Luke. Now he is the closest person I can talk to here with out getting nervous. So we are talking about his parents time together when they where teens out saving the world from my cousins and aunt.(5)/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"As soon as we got to the point they got the sea of monsters to get the golden fleece to save camp from monsters and Tantalus, When we here a hunting horn sound all over camp and I look up confused but Luke is all excited with wide eyes and a stupid grin that I have only seen on Percy. Speaking of the devil he pops up from the sea and scares the living crap out of me so again I accidentally shoot a ball of energy at him.(6) After I shot him realize it was him and I immediately apologize to him./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"When he is done scowling at me I ask " What was with the horn?" Before Percy can say anything Luke says, " That is the hunters. They are the hand maidens of Lady Artemis and my aunt Thalia is the leader of the hunters."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I take a second to here this and begins to wonder what is going to happened now to my relaxation spot. But before I can ask that question Luke says, " I bet you five dramchas that I can beat you to the top of Half Blood Hill." So I take a second to ponder this and say, " I agree so I will give you a five second head start." Luke just looks up to me and says, " Your on." So he takes of and I start to count in my head to five. Then when fives seconds is up I use my powers to teleport to the top of the hill./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"When I get there I see I see forty girls in identical silver outfits all of the looking at me. So instead of saying something I decide to wait from Luke to introduce me to his aunt. But I had to wait two minutes for Luke to appeared so we gave each other a high five for his new record but I keep my hand held out and he hands over five dramchas./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But as soon as he does that I think he spots his aunt and runs to her to give her a hug. But the other girls scowl at her so she does the thing I think Percy would do in this situation and sticks out her tongue and pulls down her bottom eye lid. So Luke and I start laughing while she looks pleased./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I was feeling fine till Luke pointed at me and says " Auntie Thalia you have to meet Mark." and points to me so I get forty something stares at me and I become so nervous I manage to disappear. While I am invisible nobody can see me, here me nor smell me. But someone can come up and touch me so I moved from my spot and went over to my left about six steps./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But as soon as I do this Percy and Annabeth get here they ask Luke " Is Mark here?" All Luke does is nod his head and says, " Yeah he was here but got nervous again and disappeared to gods know where. Also Mark won the bet because he cheated by teleporting here." As soon as they see Thalia, Annabeth goes up and gives her a hug while Percy just gives her a high five./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"After Luke says this and the greetings Percy shouts, " Mark you can come out now I promise the hunters won't hurt you." So i just reappeared next to Perce and he does some he know that calms me down, he give me comforting contact.(6) Then he says, " Thalia this is Mark son of Order, last child of Chaos, Primordial of energy and balance. And he is the only child of Order so he has threatened your father and the council if they were to kill him, he would make sure to make their balance crappier."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Now that introductions are done and over with Thalia steps forward and I can get a better look at her and she look like a gothic rebel with short black hair and a death to Barbie T-shirt. She has a good height of 5' 7" and sky blue eyes. After her step forward she says. " Now listen up Percy, Annabeth, and Luke I am going to put my stuff at my cabin and then we are going to catch up and have a fun time around camp."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"After she says this the tree of them just nods their heads and bows to a eleven year old with auburn hair and moon silver eyes but all I do is physically feel the energy reel off her and she stares at me like I just kicked a puppy then punched a little girl in the face. So I say, " Luke if you want to play some more just come get me at my cabin when your done with your aunt." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Before anyone can say something to me I teleport this time in a breeze of pine and a chip of birds(7). Then I appeared in front of my cabin. Which looks like a Buddhist temple on the outside while on the inside it has a room for each and every person staying here. While in the middle of the room are two poles one for discharge and one for recharge my energy. The floors are oak and the walls all have a Yin Yang symbol on all the walls for the symbol of my cabin./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Once I enter my cabin I head to my room and begin to meditate for a few till dinner. Only to here the lunch horn. I growl to myself and begin to pick up some more energy and teleport away to the dining area in a swirl again."/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"A/N Well there is another chapter and the hunt has returned to camp to keep an eye on Mark for a few months but neither the hunt nor Mark realize this since it is a job for Artemis from Zeus./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"1 One of Marks powers is to turn invisible for a limited time./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"2 These are the notes I am adding after the story./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"3 Like in the previous chapter Mark teleported a camper and Percy and the swirl is from Naruto since I was reading some of that./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"4 I forgot to add this a flaw for his kids since they can see energy and stuff too much makes them nervous and so they tend to hide from big crowds./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"5 his cousins are the titans and giants and his aunt is obviously Gaea/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"6 the contact was a transfer of energy to relax Mark/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"7 The teleport was to please Artemis and the teleports can be for what ever he wants/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Till next time./div 


	6. Ch 6

div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Several Hours Later/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Marks POV/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"I am sitting in my cabin meditating on how my day so far went and I realized that the "Hunt" was a bunch stuck up, angry childish chicks. What I was expecting was a bunch of country girls./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"The weirdest thing was they were glaring at me as if I had kicked a bag of puppies and babies. I had skipped all of the activities for the rest of the day as I was meditating. I had to get out of my meditation when I heard the dinner horn go off./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"I had to go and eat not just because it was mandatory but because my stomach started to grumble when I heard the horn./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When I got to the Mess Hall there was the hunt all at their table, while I was free to sit where I wanted(1). So for today I sat with the Hermes cabin and I listened to why one of the hunters, Phoebe, wants to kill Travis and Connor for something they did about 23 year ago./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When Chiron got up for announcements everyone got quite real quick. "Since the hunters are here we shall be having capture the flag on Friday." Spoke the centaur. Now I have played capture the Flag a few times but never with the hunters./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"After dinner we went on down to the fire pit to cook some marshmallows. I was really surprised that the hunters joined us. I thought they would not have joined since from what I have heard from everyone./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"What I found really funny was the Hunters started sing along with us. I saw Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth smiling and singing together/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"While everyone was singing and eating s`mores I was sitting above the crowd(1). I saw Luke talking to his aunts and uncles of the Athena cabin./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"With the Hunters here at camp I couldn't sleep so I put on some clothes and risked going to the cabin. I usually go there when I can't sleep./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"The Next Day/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"No ones POV/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When the moon lower to reveal the suns rays shooting through the trees and shining in the eyes of Mark. But what really woke him up was a Hunter walking out towards the bathroom/shower to get ready for the day while the other campers were still sleeping./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When she walked out and noticed Mark leaning up against her cabin she screamed and then tried to hit him with the butt of her knife, but when the butt hit him she got a major zap to her fingers which knocked her Mark heard the zap he woke up. Little did he know that this would come and back and bite him in the rear./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When the Huntress screamed from the shock, the entire camp heard this and thought that the hunters had attacked a child of Apollo or Aphrodite. But they did not expect that it was the other way around for once./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Three minutes after the scream three quarters of the entire camp plus Mr. D was at the cabin looking at the downed Huntress and the semi primordial, wondering what had happened to cause him to attack a hunter./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When the Percy got their he found the Hunters shooting arrows at the Son of Order trying to get revenge at him for hurting their sister. The only people trying to calm down the Hunters were Chiron and Thalia, because not many wanted to get in between the Hunters and their target./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When Percy got up to the front it was too late for the Hunters because he was about to yell stop when an arrow hit his shield and released a shock wave knocking everyone down that was there. When Percy got up he looked around hazily looking for his son`s friend. But noticed that no one was their and that he vanished. Now the Hunters were in a furious rage for the blood of the Male that attacked them./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"But their was only one person within the whole camp that knew were Mark would go if he felt threatened. After realizing that he wasn't their anymore, he ran back towards his cabin to look for Luke to find Mark`s ultimate hiding spot./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"But while he was running to his cabin he got tackled by Thalia, trying to force him to stop running. She told him, "Percy what happened to our sister, and why did He run?" Now the Hero was worried because if their was one thing that Thalia loved almost as much as Jason it was her sisters of the Hunt./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"So he told her what happened last time something like this happened./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Flashback/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"It was a cool September afternoon. It had been two weeks since Mark had gotten to camp and he had made a fool of the Hermes cabin by blaming them for pranks they didnt`t do, but no one believed them since they claimed this before./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Now it is common knowledge that Mark likes to sit in the woods and meditate for his free time. So the twins thought that it would be funny to pour cold water on the Demi primordial, as revenge. But what they got in return was an electrocution that caused them to pass out from pain and soreness of throat caused the boys to have a week without talking. Which was bliss to alot of people./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Flashback End/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;""Wait, do you mean to tell me that he is a pacifist?" Said the Lt. of the Hunt. When the shock disappeared from her face, they continued running to the posdien cabin to get the where abouts of Mark./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"But when they opened the door they didnt find Luke anywhere the only person in the room was their youngest child Charles(1) and he was playing with the water from the fountain. When they noticed this Percy asked him, Luke did Mark come by here?"/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When the child realized that his father is in the room with his auntie, the only thing a child could do was nod and run to Thalia looking for a hug, which was delivered./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"So when they got back out Thalia asked, "Is there anyone else that he hangs out with besides Luke?" Thats when realization hit him, Mark hung out with only one other person and that was Leo(2). So Percy told her, "Yes but thats Leo and he isnt here right now. He is with Calypso over at Camp Jupiter spending time with Jason and Piper./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"So Thalia asked if Leo ever took him any where. Percy was just dumbstruck, "They took him Ogyia(3) once on Festus but that was months ago, and I dont think he could teleport there."/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"A couple hours later/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When all the camper and hunters calmed down, Chiron decided to hold a meeting in the big house to hear just what happened./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When everyone got there the meeting started and since Mark wasnt there no one could defend him since the huntress that got hurt wasnt able to speak, so she couldnt tell them what happened. This is when Percy stood up and said, "I believe I found Mark but I think it will involve a quest to get him to come back."/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"At hearing this Chiron agreed that it might need a quest. So the Centaur stated, "It will be a quest to get Mark back, but who will lead this quest?"/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Just then the Meeting room doors opened to reveal Luke stating, "I will since he is my friend and he only trusts me. Also I dont think he would come back if anyone else came to get him."/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Everyone understood that if something went wrong then they would have to deal with an angry Primordial. When everyone was in agreement Chiron turned to the legacy and told him, "Head up to the caves and wake Rachel up so you can get a prophecy."/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Time skip/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When he got to the caves he opened the curtain to Rachel`s cave to find her painting. Luke clear his throat to let her aware of his presence. She looked at him and opend her mouth to speak but green mist came out of her mouth and her eyes turned white./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"A/N Okay guys sorry it took a while for a new update and I rewrote chapter six here also I will need help with the prophecy if you guys can help me I will use it and give you credit for a it. Also I just graduated from high school and i am going to college so updates might be less frequent than what they are./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"1- The youngest child of Percy and Annabeth/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"2- I always like Leo plus he was my favorite of the seven./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"3-I beleive the Island was still around just uninhabitted/div 


End file.
